


Something Missing

by GingerbreadSandwich



Series: Yogtem Au [4]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, yogtem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerbreadSandwich/pseuds/GingerbreadSandwich
Summary: Fiona hasn't send a letter for a couple days and Duncan worries. Yogtem AU fic.





	Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Another short yogtem au fic ^w^

There was a strange wailing sound in the next pavillion over. Or, in fact, it wasn’t strange at all, at least not to someone who had already heard such a sound, which was not many. It was the wail of a dragon in terrible pain, whether physical or emotional. Kim grumbled angrily, the walls of her pavillion weren’t insulated enough that it would block out the sound. “SHUT UP!” She yelled at the next pavillion over.

There was a hissing sound and a ton of steam rising up from the pavillion. Kim growled, so he was going to be a pain in the ass. She got to her claws and slinked over to the pavillion neighboring hers. It was partially unfinished, only the main structure had been built. “Move over I’m coming in.” She hissed, nudging at the wing in her way. There was another hiss and burst of steam. She curled herself beside the other dragon, curling her tail around his own, and nudging his head (though she was just a smidge shorter making it so she nudged the thick fur that grew from his cheeks). “What’s wrong? Is it Fiona?” The dragon huffed, swinging his head away from the black dragon and trying to move a bit further, although it was difficult what with the small amount of space they had in the pavillions sleeping chamber.

“She hasn’t returned, there is no word from her for days now.”

“And you don’t think I’m worried about her! Hmph, she’s part of my allyu, and no word from her for days after she agreed to write everyday is quite worrisome. But perhaps there was merely some issues with the post? You need to stop acting as though she has died!”

The golden dragon bowed his head, still not meeting Kim’s gaze. “Come on, stop crying over her, she’ll be back from her voyage soon.”

“I do not see why I was not allowed to go with her.” Duncan huffed.

“Your fat ass was too large to fit on the boat, it wasn’t a dragon’s transport.”

“Hmphf! I bet you I could have flown her there myself quicker than any silly tiny boat.”

“Perhaps you could have, but perhaps she wanted to get away for a little while.” Kim said quietly.

“What are you implying! That she no longer wishes for me to be her dragon! Do, do you think that she is visiting another one, is she angry at me for the times I’ve set things on fire? Oh Kim what have I done!”  
The black dragon hissed and coiled her tail around the golden dragon. “Stop being silly! You know Fiona better than that! She would have told you if she wished for another dragon. Stop worrying so much! She will return within a weeks time. I hate to see you like this!” She snapped, she lowered her head to the pavillions heated floor. “Now try and sleep, your yowling has probably kept up the entire division!”

Duncan sighed and laid his head down next to hers, steam lightly hissing from his spikes. “You’re part of my ayllu as well you know.” Kim mumbled, closing her eyes.


End file.
